Don't lose your way
by Catri0na
Summary: Sara kämpft für die Rechte der Frauen in Rohan, wird sie den Kampf um ihr Herz auch gewinnen? Chapter 3 online!
1. 1Kapitel

Inhalt: Sara wächst in Rohan auf und ist seit ihre Eltern starben auf sich alleine gestellt. Bald schon begreift sie, dass ihr eine Gabe in die Wiege gelegt wurde, die sie nicht verachten sollte, für die Freiheit und die Kampfeslust der Frauen zu kämpfen. Sara kämpft für die Rechte der Frauen in Rohan, die weigert sich anerkennen zu müssen, dass nur Männer für das kämpfen können was sie lieben. Sie plant einen großen Aufstand mit Hilfe der restlichen Frauen von Rohan. An ihrer Seite ihre Freundin Lána. Doch schon recht früh verliert sein einen Kampf; den Kampf gegen ihr Herz und das schlimmste was ihr passieren konnte trifft ein; sie verliebt sie in den Mann, der genau das wiederspiegelt, was sie bekämpft. Nämlich der Patriotismus nur für Männer. Ich hoffe das hört sich jetzt nicht schlimm an *räusper* -Cat- . Disclaimer: Tolkien gehört alles und mir leider nichts :´-(  
  
Zur Erklärung: Die Geschichte beginnt in Rohan (Edoras) , zu der Zeit wo König Theoden noch von Gríma Schlangenzunge beeinflusst wird. Sein Sohn Théodred lebte zu dieser Zeit auch noch. Die Ringgemeinschaft befindet sich zu dieser Zeit in Lórien.  
  
~*Kapitel Nummer -1- *~  
  
14.Februar 3019 / Ringkrieg Aufgeschreckt durch ein dumpfes Scheppern flüchteten die Hühner in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Fluchend trat sie gegen einen Holzeimer, der ebenfalls polternd umfiel.  
  
"Lána verdammt... sei doch etwas stiller." Die blau-grünen Kugelaugen, beobachteten ihr Treiben amüsiert. Sara jedoch befand es für das beste, es für heute bleiben zu lassen. In dem Zustand würde sie kein Huhn fangen können, nicht ehe Sauron sie alle hingestreckt haben würde. Wütend stampfte sie auf ihre, nun kichernde, Freundin zu.  
  
"Toll gemacht, echt klasse... und jetzt? Was sollen wir jetzt Essen?", sie ließ sich plumpsend auf den nächsten Hocker nieder und rieb ihre nassen Hände an ihrer Schürzte ab.  
  
"Sara, wir sind nicht arm. Sag es nur und ich kann uns unten auf dem Markt Brot kaufen", mürrisch hob sie die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Damit du dich wieder um ein ganzes Silberstück bescheißen lassen kannst, nein Danke", sie seufzte tief aus.  
  
"Okay dann halt nichts zum Essen, auch gut." Lána und Sara waren von Geburt an gemeinsam aufgewachsen, fest verschweißt dadurch, dass beide Elternpaare um ihr Leben kamen. Sie hätten sich nie trennen können. Freundschaft bedeutete schon damals mehr als heute, man musste nur verstehen, dass sie soviel mehr verband, als Freundschaft. Denn Freundschaft erlaubte Gegensätzlichkeiten und sie besaßen einige, angefangen an ihrem Äußerem. Lána war klein, rundlich und blau-grüne Augen, die ständig umher zuckten auf der Suche nach etwas neuem, spannendem. Während es Sara genügte, einfach nur das zu besitzen und da zu sein, wo sie im Moment war. Sara war ansonsten nicht sehr auffällig, dunkle, lockige Haare besaß fast jeder in Rohan, ebenso die Haselnussbraunen Augen. Das einzige waren vielleicht ihre 3 Leberflecke, die, immer wenn sie grinste, in die Höhe stiegen. Wie als wären diese drei Leberflecke noch nicht genug, hatte sie am Ohrläppchen weitere drei. Lána hatte schon oft bemerkt, dass sie vielleicht für irgendetwas auserwählt wäre, doch Sara hatte darüber nur geschmunzelt. Sie war Bodenständig und glaubte nicht an das Schicksal, dass sie schon längst auf den Schwingen davon trug.  
  
"Was willst du heute tun? Des Königs Soldaten ärgern? Oder Kühe stehlen um sie zu verkaufen?", Lána kannte den Blick ihrer Freundin, wenn diese überlegend über die weiten des Landes Rohans flog .  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber vielleicht könnten wir.."  
  
"Lána!!!!! Sara!!!", erschrocken fuhren beide hoch und noch ehe sie etwas sahen, hörten sie die dumpfen gleichmäßigen Hufe, der schweren Pferde von Rohan. Als nächstes sahen sie den Reiter, der mit schnellen Schritten bei ihnen war.  
  
"Ihr glaubt nicht, welche Neuigkeit mich eben erreichte", mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihnen, seine längeren Haare tropfen, weswegen auch immer. Sara sah in sein Gesicht, Samuel war schon seit sie denken konnte, der beste Freund ihrer Eltern gewesen, im Dienste des Königs hatte er ihm immer gedient und sogar schon einige Schlachten gegen Orks geschlagen. Orks hatte er es auch zu verdanken, dass seine rechte Hand fehlte, aber was einen Mann nicht tötet härtet ihn an, nicht? Sara unterdrückte den Schmerz in ihr, als sie an ihre Eltern dachte.... was nicht tötet härtet ab, das galt auch für Frauen.  
  
"Samuel, was ist passiert, du bist nass?", lachte Lána und half ihm aus dem Sattel. Sara bemerkte, die zärtliche Berührung, mit der sie über seinen Rücken fuhr, auch sein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich nicht ungesehen vorbei. Sie grinste nicht, obwohl sie es zu gerne getan hätte, sondern hob einfach nur fragend den Kopf.  
  
"Eine kleine Schlacht unter Kriegern", sie hasste diese Arroganz, mit welcher Männer immer betonen mussten, dass sie dem König dienten, als wäre es Gottes Geschenk. Es war ihre Pflicht und kein Verdienst. Mit einem abgehärteten Gesicht sah sie in den hellen Himmel. Wieso konnte es nicht ihre Pflicht sein, für das einzustehen, was sie immer geliebt hatte?  
  
"Nichts wichtiges. Sara, wo ist das Kleid deiner Mutter?", erschrocken fuhr sich Sara durch die Haare.  
  
"Was willst du mit dem Kleid meiner Mutter?", ein kurzes Grinsen, ließ sein makaberes Gesicht erstrahlen.  
  
"Ich denke es ist das beste, dass du hast und Lána", er warf ihr einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick zu  
  
"bekommt das meiner Mutter." Jetzt war auch Lána an seiner Seite und warf Sara einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie nur mit einem Kopfschütteln abfertigen konnte.  
  
"Was in Gottes Namen, fange ich mit dem Kleid deiner Mutter an?", seine Hand schob sich langsam in die ihre, was Sara mit einem kurzen, unhörbaren Seufzen abfertigte.  
  
"Tanzen, Feiern, Des Königs Gastes sein"  
  
"WAS?", rief Sara und verscheuchte nun die letzten Hühner, die sich der Versammlung kurz wieder angeschlossen hatten.  
  
"Himmel Sara, zügele deinen laut ein wenig, was wird der König denken", mit einem irren Blick stellte sie sich breitbeinig vor ihren Freund.  
  
"Vor ein paar Minuten, jagten wir noch Hühner um sie zu essen und sollen nun von Silbergeschirr des Königs essen?", mit lauten Lachen schlang er seinen stumpfen Arm um Lánas Schulter und sah sie herausfordernd an.  
  
"Du hast Hühner gejagt?", sie warf ihm und Sara einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
"Du weißt, dass Sara mit der Wahrheit leicht umgeht. Sie hat gejagt"  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt vollkommen unwichtig, was ist mit dem König?", rief Sara unwirsch dazwischen. Samuel grinste breit.  
  
"Er feiert", dann fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und hob das Kinn "mit euch"  
  
"Warum?", keuchte Lána nun fast atemlos.  
  
"Na ja nun, er hat euch nicht direkt eingeladen, sondern mich. Sein Wunsch war es, dass jeder obere Soldat, zwei seiner Bekannten in den Saal begleitet und ich nehme euch", mit einem Schmunzeln nickte Sara zu Lána.  
  
"Eine reicht dir wohl nicht?", mit einem lasziven Grinsen neigte er den Kopf zu Lánas.  
  
"Eine reicht keinem Mann"  
  
~*~  
  
Stocksteif stand er an der großen Säule zu Halle von Edoras, er sollte es nicht, tat es aber doch. Denn wie so oft, hielt er nicht Ausschau nach etwas verdächtigem sondern nach der Landschaft und der Schönheit Rohans. Seine Hände gefroren um seine Lanze, in der Hand und er rieb seine freie Hand feste an seinem Oberschenkel. Was sollte auch schon geschehen? Orks sind nicht gerade gut im Anpirschen und Überrumpeln, spätestens an ihrem Gestank würde man sie erkennen, er musste es wissen... hatte sie schließlich schon zu oft gerochen. Seine Rippen schmerzten unter dem großen Schwert auf seinem Rücken, er atmete tief durch und sein Atem flog in kleinen Dampfwolken gen Himmel, verklomm in der Kälte aber schnell wieder.  
  
"Sebastian?", er fuhr herum und sah seinen Vater den kleinen Berg zu ihm erklimmen "Himmel Junge, was tust du hier?", mit einem kurzen Blick zur großen Tür entfernte er sich schließlich von dem Schutz der Säule.  
  
"ich warte hier... auf dich", sein Vater erreichte ihn endlich und als er vor ihm stand, wurde ihm wieder die unmenschliche Größe seines Vaters bewusst, er hatte die Größe seines Vater vererbt, war jedoch trotzdem viele Zentimeter kleiner als er.  
  
"Warum? Hatte ich dir nicht aufgetragen, die Sache mir zu belassen?", Sebastian sah auf, sah ihm in die stahlblauen Augen, die auch er besaß. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und nickte.  
  
"Ja das hast du, aber du warst beschäftigt und da dachte ich..."  
  
"Immerhin bist du nicht selbst reingegangen, bleib von mir aus, aber überlass mir das Sprechen", so wie es immer war, fügte Sebastian trotzig in Gedanken hinzu, doch er fügte sich, so wie es immer war und folgte seinem Vater in den großen Raum.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wann?", fragte Lána immer noch schwer atmend.  
  
"Was meint ihr, warum ich so rase? Um mir die Schnelligkeit meines Pferdes bewusste zu werden, garantiert nicht"  
  
"Heute?", keuchte Sara, ebenfalls außer Atem. Samuel reichte es einfach zu nicken umso noch verzweifeltere Gesichter zu sehen.  
  
"Wer wird denn noch alles kommen?", so gefasst hatte er Lána nicht erwartet, er seufzte tief aus.  
  
"ich denke viele, sehr viele. Edoras ist schließlich auch groß nicht?", oh ja das war es, obwohl weder Lána noch Sara jemals die große Festhalle betreten hatte. Wenn man es so überdachte, hatten sie noch nie eine große Festhallen betreten. Sara bebte am ganzen Körper, das durfte doch alles einfach nicht Wahr sein.  
  
"Dann bleiben uns nur noch wenige Stunden", rief Lána hysterisch, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, entledigte sie sich Samuels Arm.  
  
"verzeih mir, aber du wirst jetzt gehen", Sara beobachtete, wie Lána den grinsenden Samuel zu seinem Pferd schob, als er jedoch Saras Blick spürte, befiel er Lána inne zuhalten.  
  
"Sara? Was ist?" Doch Sara senkte den Blick, atmete schwer durch und schluckte tief.  
  
"Ich denke euch ergeht es besser, wenn ihr alleine geht", sie sprach es nicht gerne aus, sich einzugestehen, dass es sie schmerzte das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein, war ein Schwäche die sie nicht gerne, oder überhaupt nicht, zugab. Aber es war schon immer so gewesen, seit der ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre ältere Samuel Lána begegnet war, damals war etwas zwischen den beiden passiert, was sie schon immer beneidet hatte. Lána selbst verstand es nicht, vor ihr, gab sie vor die Männer zu hassen. Es stimmt ja auch, Männer sind ungehobelt, brutal und eingebildet in ihren Berufen, aber manchmal.. ja manchmal wünschte sie, dass sie eines Tages das pure Gegenteil treffen konnte.  
  
"Hör auf mit dem Mist, Sara. Du kommst mit und Basta, ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen", Lána warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und atmete tief aus.  
  
"Stell dir das doch mal vor, ich.. das einzige Bauernmädchen auf dem Ball des Königs", sie lief die wenigen Schritte auf ihre Freundin zu und umfasste unsanft ihren Arm.  
  
"Sara, ich brauche dich!" Lána ertrug es nicht ihre Freundin so zu sehen, Sara hatte noch nie eine Mann gehabt, weder im Bett noch in ihrem Armen und sie schwor den Männern steht's aufs neue ab, wenn ein Soldat ihr den Hof machte. Lána verstand es nicht, es war nun mal die Pflicht der Frau, sich später zu vermählen und den Stammbaum des Geschlechtes weiterzuführen. Sara war gedanklich zu sehr Mann, um das als ihre Lebensbestimmung zu akzeptieren.  
  
"Gut... Okay, aber ich denke nicht, das sich lange bleiben werde", Das Grinsen auf Lánas Gesicht wurde größer und größer, als sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals fiel. Samuel hatte sich unterdessen schon aus dem Staub gemacht, das sollten die beiden unter sich ausmachen. Er war zunächst glücklich eine wunderschönen Abend in Lánas Armen verbringen zu dürfen, immerhin waren beide noch nie auf einem Ball gewesen.  
  
~*~  
  
Glenlyon stand aufrecht in dem Ballsaal, er hätte eigentlich nicht aufrecht stehen müssen, denn auch so, hatte er alle bei weitem überragt. Er atmete schwer und beobachtete wie sich der Saal immer mehr mit Gästen füllte. Er war der Einladung des Königs, auf den Ball zu kommen, nur allzu gerne gefolgt. Obwohl der König nicht er selbst zu sein schien. Als er ihn das letzte mal erlebt hatte, war er ein frischer, kluger König gewesen, der sich von niemanden etwas sagen gelassen hatte. Heute war er sogar zu schwach gewesen, selbst zu sprechen. Sein kleiner schleimiger Diener... wie hieß er doch gleich? Gríma, ja stimmt, er hatte ihm alles gesagt, was von Nöten war und was war das gewesen verdammt? Chesthill der Sitz vom Glenlyon war vor zwei Tagen von Orks geplündert worden, Orks die aus Isengard kamen sagt man sich. Sie hatten die kleine Stadt niedergebrannt und Frauen verschleppt. Seine riesige Hand ballte sich zur Faust, als er daran zurück dachte, an die Wut, an das Gefühl völlig machtlos zu sein. Und was sagte der König? Nichts. Alles sprach, diese miese Ratte von Diener. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, die Orks würden schon zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden und, dass Saruman da seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben sollte, war reine Spekulation, Saruman war Rohan steht's ein Verbündeter gewesen, hatte dieser dreckige Diener gemeint. Oh, er hasste es machtlos zu sein. Er war gut der größte Mann in diesem Raum, wenn nicht auch der stärkste und doch so machtlos. Denn was konnte Chesthill schon tun, ohne die Brigade des Königs? Mitten in seinen finsteren Gedanken bemerkte er, wie sein Sohn auf ihn zuschlenderte. Sebastian von Glenlyon, der spätere Lord von Chesthill, sein erstgeborener Sohn. Er war froh, ihn als Erbe zu haben, denn obwohl er stur und manchmal noch zu grün hinter den Ohren war, würde er ein guter Lord abgeben. Er wendete den Blick ab von seinem Sohn und betrachtete das lustige Fest, leise Klänge der Harfe spielten durch den robusten Holzsaal, überall lachten und redeten Menschen, es roch nach billigem Parfüm, der Frauen und das gute Essen des Königs. Überall leuchteten Kerzen und er schnaubte verächtlich aus. Der König hatte es nötig, die Lords des Landes mit Festen auf guten Willen zu bringen, nur konnte der die Tätlichen Angriffe der Orks nicht mit gutem Essen und guter Musik wieder wett machen.  
  
"Sebastian, hast du schon von dem guten Rollbraten probiert?", das finstere Gesicht seines Sohnes war selbst ihm nicht entgangen, er hatte ebenso fassungslos, den Worten des Königs und vor allem, die dessen Dieners gelauscht.  
  
"Nein, mir ist der Hunger vergangen", auf dem jungen Gesicht seines Sohns spiegelte sich die gleiche Sorge wie die seines Vaters wieder. Er war hübsch, er würde später mal eine schöne Frau finden, die seinem Standart genügen würde. Eine holde Maid, die an seiner Seite die Lady von Chesthill werden würde. Er hatte das Aussehen eines Lausbuben, doch nur er als Vater wusste, dass zwischen seinen Ohren das Hirn eines Anführers steckte.  
  
"Wie sollen wir nach Chesthill zurück kehren, mit solchen Worten des Königs?", Sebastian sah nicht auf. Blickte weiter auf die tanzenden Leute auf dem Ball.  
  
"Immerhin waren es nicht unsere Worte, uns wird keine Schuld zu fallen. Die Menschen von Chesthill, werden wieder errichten, was verstört wurde", Sebastian schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Bis es wieder zerstört wird", er warf seinem einen kurzen Blick zu und konnte so die Anspannung in dessen Gesicht sehen.  
  
"Heute wird auf dem Befehl des Königs gefeiert, morgen können wir uns weiter grämen", Sebastian blieb still, es bleib ihm nichts anders übrig. Die Worte seines Vaters waren kräftig und duldeten keine Widerrede.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war ein wunderschönes Kleid aus Leinen und Wolle gewebt, das beste was ihr von ihrer Mutter geblieben war. Mit riesigen kaminsimsroten Ärmeln und der Rest aus sanftem grün und Schwarz vor einem Hintergrund aus ungebleichtem, cremefarbenem Elfenbein, die mit einem grün gefärbten Ledergürtel zusammengebunden war. Am Dekoltee wurde das Kleid mit einem durchsichtig schimmernden Band zusammengebunden, dass an ihrer Brust mit einem rötlichen Bernstein zusammengehalten wurde. Ihre dunklen Locken hatte sie mit einem Band, eine Strähne links und eine Strähne rechts hinter ihrem Kopf zusammengebunden. Ein paar geflochtene Strähnen hier und da. Außerdem hatte Lána in ihrem Haare helle Lederbänder verbunden, die farblich zu ihrem Kleid passten. Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Schlimmer jedoch wurde es, als sie den großen Ballsaal betrat, Lána fühlte ebenso, doch sie hielt sich krampfhaft an Samuel fest. Ja, sie hatte jemanden zum stützen, falls sie fallen könnte. Sie seufzte tief und spürte, dass das Kleid ihr kaum Luft zum atmen gab, die Wolle kratze unwohl auf ihrer Haut und sie hielt sich mit großer Mühe davon ab, sich plötzlich stark am Rücken zu kratzen. Das Fest war im vollen Gange, Menschen lachten und tanzten und die Musik wurde von zwei riesigen Harfen in der Mitte des Saales gespielt. Ihr war nicht zum Tanzen zumute, sie wollte viel lieber Hühner fangen, als die Speisen des Königs zu essen und plötzlich bereute sie es, hier her gekommen zu sein.  
  
"Schau nicht so finster.. immerhin sind hier reiche Lords ohne Frauen", schmunzelte Lána und das Gesicht, dass sie dafür erntete war wirklich beabsichtigt.  
  
"Kümmere dich um deinen Held lass mein Privatleben meins sein", mit einem koketten Lächeln schmiegte sich Lána noch mehr an Samuel, der sie kaum beachtete.  
  
"Würde ich ja, aber da du keins besitzt gibt es auch nichts, worum man sich kümmern könnte", seufzend gab Sara nach und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein kurzes Lächeln, während Samuel sie zu dem Tisch brachte, der den beiden auserwählt war. Samuel verschwand darauf mit schnellen Schritten, er kannte die Hälfte der Menschen und hätte gerne Lána mitgenommen um sie seinen Freunden zu zeigen, aber er konnte Sara nicht alleine lassen und, obwohl er das nie laut sagen könnte, hoffte er sie würde schnell gehen.  
  
"Das ist doch totaler Mist, was feiern die eigentlich?", belustigt hob Lána das Weinglas zum trinken.  
  
"frag ihn doch, den König, ich bin sicher er würde es dir sagen", Langsam erhob sich Sara, als sie Samuel wieder antraben sah.  
  
"ich habe Hunger, außerdem kommt da dein Held, ich lass euch für eine Essenspause in Ruhe", mit einem breiten grinsen sah Lána ihr hinterher. Wie überaus freundlich von ihr, vielleicht würde sie am Buffet einen richtigen Mann kennen lernen. Dann verzog sie in Gedanken das Gesicht; nein das sicherlich nicht.  
  
~*~  
  
Ihn hatte nun doch der Hunger ergriffen, sein Magen rebellierte gegen seine eiserne Zurückhaltung, was das köstliche Buffet anging. Also gab er nach, warf seinem Vater der sich angestrengt unterhielt einen kurzen Blick zu und schlenderte durch die Tanzenden hindurch, er achtete nicht besonders darauf, was alle um ihn herum taten. Nur der köstliche Duft von gefülltem Braten, Früchten und Gemüse stieg in seine Nase. Oh ja er hatte einen Bärenhunger. Er schnappte sich einen der großen Holzteller und machte sich langsam und dezent über das Buffet her, eine Pastete da, eine Traube dort. Zu seinem Bedauern, war der Teller nicht so groß wie er schien. Noch ein Brötchen und das sollte reichen. Gerade wollte er das letzte Brötchen im Korb ergreifen, als eine zierliche, kleine Hand das letzte Brötchen ergriff, peinlich berührt zog er die Hand wieder zurück und gab keinen seufzenden laut von sich. Er musterte die Diebin, die vor ihn stand. Sie war völlig normal, ein gewöhnliches Mädchen, das nahe an der Frau war. Helle Haut, dunkles, langes, gelocktes Haar und eine gewisse normale Aura. Nichts was sein Herz entflammen könnte. Seufzend wollte er sich von ihr abwenden.  
  
"Ihr wolltet das Brötchen, nicht?", er fuhr erschrocken zurück und sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen, der kleinen Diebin. Jetzt stutzte er, sie hatte drei kleine Leberflecke auf der Wange, die sie ihm soeben nicht zugewandt hatte. Sie standen wie zueinander, als wollten sie sich vereinigen.  
  
"bitte?", fragte er geistesabwesend, sie hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Das Brötchen", sie hielt es ihm unter die Nase, dass er es nicht übersehen konnte. Mit einem geistesabwesenden nicken ergriff er es dankbar, doch sie gab es komischerweise nicht frei.  
  
"Ich sagte nicht, dass ihr es bekommt", er ließ das Brötchen wieder los, nun ziemlich erschrocken und räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
"Tut mir leid Madame", er hatte zum Glück den Sinn für Höflichkeit behalten, aber diese Frau vor ihm, erschien ihm seltsam merkwürdig. Dann grinste sie und brach das Brötchen in der Mitte durch und warf die eine hälft gekonnt auf sein Teller. Er sah erst auf das halbe Brötchen und dann zu ihr, doch sie hatte sich schon umgewandt um zu gehen. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wer war denn dieser Schönling?", Lána empfing sie mit einem gekonnt provozierenden Grinsen. Sara drehte sich noch einmal zu dem immer noch verdutzt schauenden Sebastian um.  
  
"Jemand der anscheinend ein wenig zu verwirrt ist", gab sie grinsend von sich und ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin nieder.  
  
"Und ich habe fest darauf gewettet, dass du keinen Mann am Buffet finden würdest", Sara biss kopfschüttelnd in ihre Hälfte des Brötchens.  
  
"Mann wäre übertrieben und kennengelernt kann man schließlich auch nicht sagen, ich entferne mich lieber von den Männern, als ihnen ein ganzes Brötchen zu übergeben, aber er hat mir leid getan", Lána musterte ihre Freundin genau, musste aber leider zugeben, dass es dieses mal wieder kein richtiger Mann für Sara war. Ihre Augen leuchteten nicht ungewöhnlich und das Essen schien sie mehr zu interessieren, als der Schönling am Buffet. Seufzend sah sie zu ihm hinüber, er bewege sich mit seinem Teller in eine andere Richtung. Ja, hübsch war er. Vor allem groß, größer als Samuel und er hatte hellbraune Haare, doch was sofort auffielen waren seine stahlblauen Augen. Fast schon grau, sie stachen fast wie ein Kältestoß in dich hinein. Schade, vielleicht hätte er ihr endlich Parole bieten können, doch ein weiterer Blick auf ihre mampfende Freundin, verriet ihr, dass sie das Gespräch schon längst wieder vergessen hatte.  
  
"Und wirst du heute mit jemanden tanzen?", hob sie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, Sara sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Mit wem denn? Ich tanze nicht mit Männer", Lána lachte amüsiert und trank ein Schluck Wein.  
  
"Oh Sara, werd endlich erwachsen, irgendwann wirst auch du dem männlichen Charme verfallen", Sara ließ ihr angenagtes Brötchen in eine Fleischpastete fallen.  
  
"männlicher Charme?", sie grunzte vergnügt auf "Aus was soll der denn bestehen? Aus den Geschichten ihrer Heldentaten, aus den betrunkenen Saufgeschichten ihrer Freunde? Oder etwa doch aus ihren glühenden Lenden, die ihn deine Bedürfnisse vergessen lassen?", Lána grinste immer noch breit.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht warum du über männliche Lenden urteilen könntest", Sara sah sich einmal beherrscht im Saal um und stieß Lána dann in die Seite.  
  
"Ich hab ja schließlich Augen im Kopf, nicht? Also.." sie drehte sich auf der Bank und zeigte direkt auf einen älteren Herren mitten auf der Tanzfläche "beobachte mal seinen Blick, ganz genau und sag mir worauf er guckt, während ihm eine Frau zu nahe kommt", Lána tat es, Sara zuliebe und beobachtete den Blick des alten Mannes fast schon intensiv, eine ziemlich pompös gekleidete Frau schlängelte sich eng an ihm vorbei und weder Sara noch Lána entging sein Blick, angefangen von dem breiten Hintern, zu den Hüften, auf den Busen. Das Gesicht der Frau wurde nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Lána runzelte die Stirn und wendete sich wieder ab.  
  
"und jetzt frag ihn mal, ob er verheiratet ist, ich wette ja", Lána schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
  
"purer Zufall, du kannst die ganze Männerwelt nicht an einem Mann festlegen", sie sah Lána herausfordernd an.  
  
"Wetten doch?"  
  
"Willst du damit sagen, Samuel ist auch so?", mit einem Schulterzucken biss sie in den letzten Bissen Brot.  
  
"Genau das", bevor Lána energisch widersprechen konnte, hob Sara die hand "wie war das noch ' Eine Frau reicht keinem Mann'?"  
  
"Das war doch aber nur ein Spaß!" rief Lána entzürnt. Sara erwiderte nichts, sie wollte das ruhige Gemüt ihrer Freundin nicht noch weiter herausfordern, immerhin hatte es keinen Sinn, dass Lána ihrer Meinung folgen würde, sie war sich ihrer Treue ihres Mannes einfach zu sicher. Als sie fertig mit dem Essen war, erhob sie sich schnell und wischte sich ungeschickt mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt", Lána hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
  
"schon?"  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht lange bleibe", erwiderte Sara "außerdem werde ich sowieso nicht tanzen, wie wir bereits besprochen haben."  
  
"Du bist die sture Tochter eines Warzenschweins und verdienst es auch gar nicht einen Mann zu bekommen", gab Lána mürrisch von sich. Sara lächelte nur milde und hob den Saum ihres Kleides um über den Tisch zu kommen.  
  
"Dann muss ich mich auf kein Niveau der Männer hinablassen, welche Aussicht", mit einem breiteren Grinsen schwang sie sich über die Bank und schritt stolzen Fußes aus dem großen Saal hinaus.  
  
~*~  
  
Ruhig stand Castilôs in seiner Box, es war immerhin spät in der Nacht und ein kalter Wind pfiff um die kleine Hütte, die sie und Lána bewohnten. Sie sah in die Weiten von Rohan hinaus, aber es war zu dunkel um irgendetwas zu erkennen, außer die schwarze Dunkelheit. Seufzend betrat sie den kleinen Stall und lief zu dem großen Hengst der als einziger ihr Herz bewohnte. Seine Hufe scharrte leise im Heu, als er sie erkannte und er warf kurz den Kopf in den Nacken, eine Aufforderung, ihm etwas zu fressen zu geben und sie kam nie ohne etwas zu Essen. Mit der flachen Hand streckte sie ihm eine Karotte entgegen, die er begierig annahm. Seufzend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Box und spürte den warmen Atem des Tieres in ihrem Nacken.  
  
"Wieso ist die Welt bloß so, hm?" sie sprach nicht weiter. Castilôs würde sie schon verstehen. Wieso konnten die Frauen, dem Ruf des Königs nicht nur in den Ballsaal folgen, wieso galten sie von Natur aus als Schwach. Was machte Frauen schwach? Dass sie Kinder gebaren? Was war daran schwach? Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als Edoras einmal von Orks angegriffen wurde, alle hatten sie gebrüllt 'bringt die Frauen und Kinder nach Dunharg' die Männer hatten gekämpft und schließlich gesiegt. Natürlich mussten die Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht werden, sie waren noch so schwach und waren die Zukunft von Rohan, sie waren das wichtigste, aber wieso die Frauen? Sicher, Männer waren geübter mit dem Schwert, aber das auch nur, weil sie es von Geburt an, erlernt bekamen und sie war sich ganz sicher, wenn man Mädchen mit einem Schwert in der Hand großziehen würde, konnten sie ebenso stark sein wie die Männer.  
  
Castilôs Nüstern gruben sich kurz in ihre Schulter und sie fuhr zaghaft über die Erhebungen. Die Frauen liebten ihr Land mindestens ebenso stark, wie die Männer. Männer kämpfen für ihr land, Frauen mussten flüchten, geschützt und behütet werden. Ihre Liebe war ebenso stark zu ihren Land wie der Wunsch für es zu kämpfen. Eines Tages, sagte sie sich, eines Tages wird sie es tun. Dann wird sie reiten, mit den Frauen von Edoras, die bestimmt genauso dachten. Doch der Traum, schien unerreichbar und fern, wie die Sterne die trotz der Kälter am großen Himmelszelt blitzten. Mit einem letzten Seufzer verabschiedete sie sich von Castilôs und verließ den dunklen Stall.  
  
~*~  
  
Er seufzte tief auf und räkelte sich in seinem Bett, dass ihm der König zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, es war nicht bequem, aber was hatte er schon für einen Wert? Er und sein Vater war jeglicher Besitz gestohlen und beraubt worden und er war hier um dafür zu kämpfen und nicht um Feste zu feiern. Wütend schlug er auf die harte Bettkante ein und rieb sich sogleich fluchend das Handgelenk. Sebastian von Glenlyon, du bist wirklich manchmal ein Narr.  
  
Der König war an diesem Abend nicht aufgetaucht, wie erwartet, war er zu schwach, zu krank gewesen, er wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher, als dass er ins Gras beißen würde und seinem jungen Sohn Théodred den Thron überlassen würde. Jeder erbärmliche Bauer, wäre besser als dieser beeinflussbare Narr. Schon wieder empfand er die Lust aufs Bett zu schlagen. Wie konnte ein König dabei zusehen, wie sein Land unterging, von Orks zerstört wurde und nichts tun? Er kochte vor Wut und spürte plötzlich ein kurzes Knurren im Magen, er hatte schon wieder Hunger, Himmel, er fraß wie ein Schwein. Zum Glück benahm er sich nicht so. Er musste schmunzelnd, als er an die Frau am Buffet dachte, er war wirklich ein Narr. Erst hörte er ihr nicht zu und nahm ihr dann einfach ihr Brötchen aus den Hand. Er würde es sich bei allen Frauen in Rohan verscherzt haben, wenn er so etwas noch einmal tat. Er lachte leise auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Man konnte den König vielleicht als Narr bezeichnen, aber er bezweifelte, dass er Damen ein Brötchen aus den Händen stahl.  
  
~Ende des 1.Kapitels~  
  
ajajaja ich weiß, das erste berüchtigte Kapitel soll ja noch nicht viel aussagen, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch doch so einigermaßen und ich hoffe ich bekomme, wenigstens ein bisschen Reviews *Hundeaugen mach* Ich versuch mich natürlich zu steigern, aber der Grundriss steht zum Glück *seufz* ^__^  
  
Catri0na 


	2. 2Kapitel

Disclaimer: Tolkien gehört alles und mir leider nichts :´-(  
  
~*Kapitel Nummer -2- *~ Die Sonne stand schon hell am Himmel, als es Sara endlich von dem Ritt in die Nähe von Edoras trieb. Sie würde noch eine knappe halbe Stunde reiten, bis sie wieder Zuhause war. Da es kalt war und sie fror, hoffte sie die Zeit würde schnell verstreichen. Als sie von dem leichten Trab in einen gemächlichen Schritt parierte hörte sie weitere Hufe hart auf dem Boden hallen. Langsam wendete sie sich im Sattel und sah in der Ferne ein weiteres, dieses mal weißes Pferd in schnellen Galopp auf sie zupreschen. Erst dachte sie es wäre Samuel, aber sein Hengst hatte nicht die Eleganz wie sie dieses Pferd aufwies. Das Pferd stemmte die Hinterhufe kurz vor jedem Sprung besonders stark in den Boden und hob während einem Galoppsprung die Vorderhufe besonders hoch, was ihm den Eindruck des Fliegens verlieh. Sara war sichtlich angetan, nie zuvor hatte sie ein Pferd so elegant galoppieren sehen. Der Reiter hatte sich in den Steigbügeln aufgestellt und versuchte anscheinend zu erkennen, wer sie war. Doch sie hatte ihn schon erkannt, der Mann mit dem Brötchen. Sie schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung, dass er es ihr noch zurück geben wollte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sie erreicht und ritt in einem schnellen Trab an sie heran. Der Wind pfiff scharf, so dass ihre Haare im Wind nach hinten wehten. Er hielt mit ihr schritt und starrte auf seiner Finger, was tat er hier? Wollte er sich entschuldigen, für sein Benehmen. Aber so schlimm war es auch nicht gewesen, aber es war besser als zu schweigen, also hob er den Blick.  
  
"Das ist ein tolles Pferd, wie mir scheint eines aus dem Osten Rohans, nur dort lernen Pferde einen solchen Galopp", sagte Sara und kam ihm somit zuvor. Er sah sie mehr als erstaunt an.  
  
"Ihr kennt euch anscheinend gut mit Pferden aus", sie schmunzelte und blickte in seine Augen, plötzlich wurde ihr kalt, es war als strömten seine Stahlblauen Augen eine solche Kälte aus, dass er damit jeden starken Mann und jede starke Frau, hätte vereisen können.  
  
"Sie sind das Kapitel Rohans, jeder sollte sich mit ihnen auskennen", Sebastian zügelte sein Pferd, das unruhig den Kopf in den Nacken warf und murmelte ihm beruhigende Worte zu.  
  
"Ihr habt Recht, diese Galoppart lernen nur die Pferde im Osten Rohans, die Felsen sind dort besonders hoch. Die normalen Pferde versagen manchmal und stolpern", klärte er sie auf, sie nickte und betrachtete das weiße Pferd noch einmal, die starken Flanken bebten und zitterten. Schaum spritze aus dem schwarzen Mund und es setzte die Hufe besonders hart auf den Boden.  
  
"Das ist wirklich ein toller Hengst", Sebastian grinste breit und tätschelte dem Pferd den Hals.  
  
"Oh nein ihr irrt, es ist eine Stute, aber mindestens genauso fleißig wie ein Hengst", sie sah ihn erstaunt an und dann grinste sie breit. Eine Stute. Kein Hengst. Eine Stute, die genau das gleiche konnte wie ein Hengst, sie sah auf das Pferd hinab, dass so stolz und edel wirkte, als könnte der König auf ihm reiten. Sie wünschte sie wäre diese Stute, sie könnte viel mehr für dieses Land tun, als sie es jetzt jemals tun könnte.  
  
"Ich wollte gestern nicht ungehobelt klingen", störte Sebastian die angenehme Ruhe, mit welcher sie sein Pferd musterte.  
  
"Wegen dem Brötchen?", lachte Sara und hielt die Zügel straffer, sie sah wie er errötete und den Blick senkte, dann lächelte er auch und es war ein klares lächeln, es reicht ein Blick um zu sehen, dass er viel mitgemacht hatte, gerade in den letzten Wochen.  
  
"Ja, wegen dem Brötchen", seine Haare wurden durch den Wind durcheinandergebracht, so dass er sie mit einer Hand glatt zurückstrich. Er musterte sie, sie ritt auf der Seite, von welcher er die Leberflecke nicht sehen konnte, die ihn noch vor kurzem so angezogen hatten. Nun wirkte sie wieder so gewöhnlich, aber er spürte, dass sie es absolut nicht war.  
  
"Es gibt weitaus ungehobeltere Männer in Edoras", meinte sie. Er lächelte zaghaft.  
  
"Das glaube ich euch nur zu gerne, obwohl das mein Verhalten, wäre es schlimmer gewesen, natürlich nicht entschuldigt hätte", erwiderte er, darauf bedacht, sich nicht hochzuspielen.  
  
"Wie ist euer Name?", fragte er vorsichtig, sie hatte den Blick fest auf Edoras gewendet, ohne mit den Augen zu reagieren.  
  
"Sara und eurer?", er musste lächeln. Sara war ein wunderschöner Name, denn hier in Rohan kam er selten vor, er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und wäre fast mit seinem ganzen Titel rausgerückt, aber er wollte nicht überheblich klingen.  
  
"Sebastian", meinte er schlicht.  
  
"Was tut ihr hier in Edoras?", er atmete schwer auf, suchte nach den passenden Worten, die jedoch nicht kommen wollten, also erzählte er nur das nötigste.  
  
"Die Stadt meines Vaters wurde überfallen, wir ersuchen hier die Hilfe des Königs", Einzelheiten waren auch nicht von Nöten. Sara sah ihn an. Sie war sich nun ganz sicher, dass er bei dem Überfall dabei gewesen war, dass er gesehen hatte, wie die Orks gewütet hatten. Sie schluckte tief und senkte den Blick, man hätte helfen können. Wir hätten helfen können. Hätten sie, wo sie doch ein Land waren, es nicht vielleicht sogar gemusst? Wütend darüber, dass so etwas tatsächlich geschah, trieb sie ihr Pferd fester an.  
  
"Sie haben auch unsere Frauen verschleppt", meinte er ebenso wütend. Doch ruckartig blieb Sara stehen, sie sah ihn so fassungslos an, dass er, in seinem Schmerz, die Stirn runzelte.  
  
"Und wollt ihr sie euch zurückkaufen oder neue gebären?", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. die Wut traf sie aus heiterem Himmel. Er war nicht besser, als jeder andere Mann auch. Wie hatte sie auch erwarten können, dass er das nicht ist. Er war in dieser Welt aufgewachsen, wie hatte er von alleine, darauf kommen können, dass Frauen keine Kühe waren, die man einfach so verschleppen konnte. Wieso hatten sie sich nicht gewehrt?  
  
"Habt ein wenig Respekt, immerhin hinterließen sie Kinder und Männer", sagte Sebastian wütend, wie konnte sie nur so respektlos über seine Stadt reden, wo sie nicht dabei gewesen war. Nicht die Schreie, das Feuer und die Angst gespürt hatte. Sie jedoch funkelte dadurch nur noch wütender, insgeheim dachte sie, dass es vielleicht von vorhinein besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie sie hinterlassen hätten.  
  
"Nein, ihr solltet ein bisschen mehr Respekt vorbringen. Wieso habt ihr euren Frauen dann nicht gezeigt, wie sie sich zu wehren haben? Das ist respektlos, zu erwarten, dass Frauen schwach sind und von ihrem Männern gerettet werden müssen, anstatt ihnen ein Schwert zu geben", mit einem wütenden Schrei stieß sie die Fersen in Castilôs Bauch, er wieherte laut und setzte gleich in den Galopp. Sie wollte nichts hören, wahrscheinlich würde er sowieso nichts anderes sagen außer 'Wieso sollten Frauen sich wehren sollen, wenn wir sie beschützen können' Sie waren alle gleich, es gab keinen Unterschied zwischen ihnen, nicht einmal der Sohn eines Lords hatte soviel Anstand, die Stärke einer Frau zu würdigen. Tränen überkamen sie während dem Ritt, sie weinte um die Frauen von Chesthill, die sich nicht wehren konnten, die nie gelernt hatten sich zu wehren und die jetzt Tot waren, weil sie zu schwach waren ,weil sie kochten und putzen, anstatt zu kämpfen. Sie weinte um die Frauen, die noch sterben würden, weil sich ein Schwert in ihren Händen falsch anfühlen würde. Der Wind peitschte in ihr Gesicht und die Tränen versiegten, durch den Gegenwind schnell. Nicht, jedoch wich die Trauer über die Schwäche der Frauen. Wieso erkannte niemand die Situation? Waren denn alle blind? Mit dem festen Gestampfe der Hufe und dem gleichmäßige Trommeln ihres Herzens raste sie bis nach Edoras. Sie hatte nun endgültig genug, sie würde nie wieder auch nur einmal probieren mit einem Mann über Kriege zu reden.  
  
~*~  
  
Sanft strich der Wind über die kleine Scheune, das Heu bog sich im Wind und raschelte wie ein prickelndes Feuer. Glücklich schmiege sich Lána an Samuels Brust, er zog sie fester in seinen Griff. Dann legte sie sich auf den Rücken um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, die strahlenden braunen Augen, die Augen eines Kriegers. Er war älter als sie, sehr viel Älter und außerdem fehlte ihm eine Hand, aber nichts würde an ihre Liebe zu ihm etwas ändern, selbst, wenn ihm noch die zweite Hand fehlen würde, was sie natürlich nicht hoffe, denn mit dieser Hand konnte er so tolle Sachen anstellen. Mit einem unanständigen Grinsen umfuhr sie seine Brustwarzen, dass er glücklich ausatmete und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzte.  
  
"Wo ist Sara heute?", Lána seufzte tief, sie wollte nicht über Sara reden, nicht jetzt.  
  
"Sie ist reiten, ich habe sie von Edoras mit dem Schönling gesehen", sofort schnellte Samuels Kopf in die Höhe.  
  
"Schönling?", jetzt konnte sie sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er war doch tatsächlich ein wenig Eifersüchtig, obwohl er dazu nicht den Grund hatte. Als Saras Eltern starben, fühlte er sich verantwortlich für sie, er verhätschelte sie, kaufte ihr die neuesten Kleider, die sie sowieso lieber für Hosen eintauschte und trotzdem blieb sie immer sein Sorgenkind, auch in solchen Momenten. Lána sah es jedoch nicht ein, ihm diese Sorgen zu nehmen. Mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen, ließ sie sich ans eine Brust fallen.  
  
"Groß ist er und stahlblaue Augen hat er, richtig hübsch. Außerdem gut gebaut, so was man sieht", es verfehlte seine Wirkung leider um Meilen, denn Samuel reagierte völlig ruhig. Er seufzte, zog die Unterlippe vor und kratze sich geistesabwesend an seiner Brust.  
  
"Na so wie ich Sara kenne hat sie ihn in spätestens zwei Minuten verkrault", mit einem Schmunzeln berührte sie seine Hand.  
  
"Du gibst einem Mädchen, dass Männer unausstehlich findet, aber sehr viel Zeit, Mein Herz", das letzte Wort brachte ihn dazu nicht mehr zu grübeln, sondern sich wieder seiner schönen Geliebten zuzuwenden, sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit wohl eher verdient, als Sara.  
  
"Vermutlich sitzt er jetzt schon mit einem gebrochenen Herzen in der alten Gaststätte", mutmaßte Lána laut und ignorierte die Verführungsküsse von Samuel, der seufzend und mit zerzaustem Haar wieder auf ihre Kopfhöhe kam.  
  
"Sie benimmt sich wie ein Kleinkind, ihre Einstellung ist nahezu lächerlich", grummelte er wütend.  
  
"Für einen Menschen mit zwanzig Jahren hat sie ihren eigenen Kopf und dazu zählt nun mal diese Einstellung, so ist sie nun mal", Sie bettet ihren Kopf in die Kuhle seiner Schulte rund sog den Duft von Wald und geballter Männlichkeit in sich ein, schon als er zu sprechen begann spürte sie, wie sehr sie ihn Heute Nacht begehrte.  
  
"Sie wird einmal heiraten und viele Kinder haben, da bin ich mir sicher, vielleicht sogar diesen Schönling"  
  
~*~  
  
"Vater ich will heiraten", sagte Sebastian mit fester Stimme, doch er spürte wie seine Hand, die er zur Faust geballt hatte unter dem Druck zu zittern begann. Sein Vater hob nur kurz die Augenbrauen und senkte sie sofort wieder.  
  
"Ist sie aus gutem Haus?", fragte er mit festem Nachdruck. Glenlyon hatte erwartet, dass sein Sohn einmal so vor ihm stehen würde, aber er hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass es hier in Edoras passieren würde, nicht so früh. Er war doch erst Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Für jemanden der seine Liebe selbst erwählen dürfte ein reichlich frühes Alter.  
  
"Ja, das denke ich schon. Ich wollte es dir schon früher mitteilen, aber der plötzliche Angriff auf Chesthill und der König hier, hielten mich steht's davon ab", sein Vater tat nichts außer ruhig im Sessel zu sitzen und manchmal mit dem Fuß zu wippen, dass machte ihn nervös, wieso zeigte er nicht irgendeine Regung, die ihm Aufschluss über seine Gefühle geben könnte.  
  
"Wer ist sie?"  
  
"Liliane, die Tochter des Lords von Marquies", wieder keine Regung auf der Seite seines Vaters, wie sollte er wissen, was er dachte, wenn er es nicht sagte.  
  
"Ist sie schwanger?", Natürlich, die Frage musste kommen. Der erste Grund eine Ehe einzugehen, war die Liebe, der zweite eine Schwangerschaft um die Blamage eines Bastards zu hintergehen. Sofort errötete der Erbe von Chesthill, was seine eisigen Augen noch eisiger Wirken ließ.  
  
"Nun, ja.. ja das ist sie. Aber es ist nicht der Grund meiner Vermählung", jetzt ging ein Zucken um den Mundwinkel seines Vaters, der ihn fast verrückt machte, er trat unruhig auf und ab.  
  
"Liebst du sie aufrichtig?", sofort hob Sebastian stolz den Kopf, auf diese Frage hatte er sich vorbereitet.  
  
"Ja." Mehr war nicht von Nöten, mehr verlangte der Lord von Chesthill nicht um seinen Sohn den Segen zu geben und eine Lords Tochter war weiß Gott keine schlechte Wahl, obwohl ihm der Name des Lords nicht viel sagte. Aber kannte noch nicht mal die Hälfte von Rohan und, wenn sein Sohn sie liebte, musste sie eine wunderschöne Frau sein.  
  
Mehr brauchte auch Sebastian nicht. Es war der Blick in den Augen seines Vaters, das kurze , fast nicht sichtbare, Nicken seines Kopfes und das tiefe seufzen, wenn er an seiner Pfeife zog. Er hatte seinen Segen, nun konnte er mit vollen Händen nach Marquies kehren, sofern er den Segen des Lords bekam. Aber er war der Sohn eines Lords und hatte einen gewissen Wert, den er nur allzu gerne in Anspruch nahm, um Liliane zum Altar zu führen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Himmel!" Samuel stand aufrecht im Heubett der beiden, verschlafen regte Lána sich neben ihm und gab einen grunzenden Ton von sich. Samuel schüttelte sie unsanft.  
  
"Sagtest du der Schönling hat stahlblaue Augen?" Lána realisierte kaum, dass er mit ihr sprach. Die Müdigkeit steckte noch immer in ihren Knochen, gähnend rieb sie sich über die müden Augen.  
  
"Samuel, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?" Doch er sah sie fast verzweifelt an, dass sie sich Mühe geben musste um nicht loszulachen.  
  
"Sprich Weib! Und hör auf zu lachen", er sah es auch, wenn sie es versuchte zu unterdrücken. Benommen nickte sie.  
  
"Ja Stahlblaue Augen, ziemlich groß, wieso? Kennst du ihn?", er hob grinsend die Augenbrauen und begann sich langsam anzuziehen.  
  
"Oh nicht persönlich natürlich, er ist der Sohn des Lords von Chesthill, ich stand einmal, vor knapp einem Jahr, in seinem Dienst. Der Lord schickte mich mit seinem Sohn nach Marquies um Verhandlungen zu schließen, dachte ich", er grinste nur noch breiter, dass Lána ihm barsch in die Rippen stieß damit er fortfuhr "damals dachte ich also, wir würden nur kurze Verhandlungen, was Schafe anging schließen, ich kam allerdings durch ein kurzes Gespräch dahinter, dass es in Marquies nicht ein einziges Schaf gab, natürlich sprach ich den werten Sohn nicht wieder darauf an, denn er schien eher zu seinem Vergnügen in dem Schloss zu wohnen. Du musst wissen die Tochter des Lords von Marquies ist eine Augenweide wie sie im Buche steht", Lánas Gesichtfarbe war schon fast beängstigend, als sie ihn weiter beobachtete, wie er seine restlichen Klamotten über den Kopf zog.  
  
"Du meinst er hat eine Frau", während er sein Gürtel festschnürte zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern.  
  
"Da bin ich überfragt, was ich aber mit Sicherheit weiß ist, dass seine getreue Geliebte in jeder ersten Woche des Monats das Bett für ihn wärmt"  
  
"Ach du Heiligkeit!" entfuhr es Lána, die sich erschrocken den Mund zuhielt. Panischartig wühlte sie nach ihren Klamotten und zog sie sich einfach über, währenddessen versuchte sie keuchend zu sprechen.  
  
"Wenn.... Sara... nun mit ihm etwas beginnt...... und er sie dadurch enttäuscht.... dann wird sie nie wieder..." mit einem letzten Ruck saß das Kleid "einem Mann trauen."  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich, da ist es wohl unsere Pflicht sie zu warnen, nicht?", doch das nahm Lána schon gar nicht mehr wahr, mit einem riesigen Sprung war sie vom bett und aus der Tür.  
  
~*~  
  
Sara saß derweil in ihrer Hütte um sich um ihr eigenes Schwert zu kümmern. Ein altes Überbleibsel aus der Zeit ihres Vaters, sie polierte und reinigte die eingebrannten Rillen mit einem alten Baumwolletuch. Fast schon melancholisch fuhr sie über den harten Eisengriff und packte fest zu. Es war ihr größter Schatz und an dem Ende klebte noch ein bisschen Blut von einem Ork. Sie hatte immer über es herumgewischt, denn es war undenkbar es wegzuwischen. Ihr Vater hatte es einmal tief ins Fleisch der Orks gestoßen. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung wirbelte sie herum und stieß das Schwert in den Bauch eines fiktiven Orks, der gerade ihre Hütte überrumpeln wollte. Langsam zog sie das Schwert zurück und stach erneut in Richtung Tür zu, die sich plötzlich mit einem großen Schwung öffnete. Mit einem lauten klirren landete das Schwert am Boden.  
  
"Lána.... kannst du nicht klopfen wie die restlichen Dorftrottel hier auch?", doch Lána sah sie noch mit aufgerissenen Augen an, der nächste Blick glitt durch die bequeme Hütte. Er war nicht da. Sie seufzte tief aus.  
  
"Ist er nicht hier?", fragte sie und ignorierte ihre Frage dezent. Sara bückte sich um das kostbare Schwert zurück in seine Baumwollhülle zu stecken.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Na dieser Sohn vom Lord.. ich kenne seinen Namen nicht", überrascht hob Sara die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Sebastian?", in diesem Moment erschien Samuel in der Tür, sichtlich gehetzt.  
  
"Genau so hieß er", stieß es aus Samuel hervor. Sara machte eine wegwerfenden Handbewegung und seufzte tief aus, die beiden hatten doch gar keine Ahnung.  
  
"Ach der ist wirklich nicht besser als jeder auch, zuerst dachte ich, dass er anders sein würde. Aber dann erzählt der mir von den Frauen in seinem Land, die allesamt verschleppt worden sind und er glaubt, dass sie sich nicht wehren könnten und so weiter", Lána wollte den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, aber Sara war noch lange nicht fertig mit dem stänkern "und dann erwartet er von mir Respekt, wo ich doch immer noch größeren besitze, als er es jemals tun wird." Erst jetzt schaffte es Sara aus ihrer Rede hinaus und betrachtete ihre Freunde näher, dann trat sie verblüfft nach vorne und fing an in Lánas Haaren zu wühlen, mit einem besorgtem Blick fischte sie ein Strohhalm heraus.  
  
"Wieso hast du Stroh im Haar?", fragte Sara mit einem musternden Blick, der von ihrer erröteten Freundin, bis zu ihrem Geliebten hinüber ging. Dann riss sie die Augen ein Stück auf und ließ den Strohalm sachte zu Boden gleiten und räusperte sich.  
  
"Vergesst es einfach, aber was tut ihr hier eigentlich?", nachdenklich rieb sich Samuel am Kopf.  
  
"Es ist nur so, dass wir dachten, dass du", er räusperte sich kurz und senkte die hand "vielleicht einen Fehler tun könntest", überrascht hob Sara beide Augenbraunen.  
  
"Mit dem Sohn eines Lord? Mit einem Mann?", dann grinste sie breit und sah Lána direkt in die Augen "Ich bin überzeugt, dass Frauen gar keine Fehler machen können, wenn sie sich nicht auf Männer einlassen würden", Lána schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf, dann sah sie grinsend zu Samuel, der immer noch breitbeinig in der offenen Tür stand.  
  
"Man kann schließlich auch Spaß mit ihnen haben", mit einem tiefen, von der Seele kommenden, Seufzer, lief Sara zu ihrem Bett.  
  
"Na dann, viel Spaß beim putzen und dem entfernen der Strohhalme und Samuel", jetzt sah sie ihn wütend an "Mach endlich diese verdammte Tür zu, wenn du willst, dass ich hier erfriere, dann bleib da stehen, aber meine Eltern hätten das bestimmt nicht gewollt", mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht stieß Samuel die Tür zu, doch Sara sah ihn verblüfft an.  
  
"Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ihr, nach dem Türeschließen, hinter der Tür steht", mit einem breiten Grinsen wendete sich Lána zum gehen und stieß ihren Freund im Gehen einfach mit.  
  
"Sara du bist und bleibst die Tochter eines Warzenschweins, ich werde mich hüten, mir noch einmal Sorgen um dein Privatleben zu machen, schlaf gut", mit einem Zwinkern schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und Sara war wieder allein in ihrem Zimmer. Glücklich warf sie noch eine letztes Holzstück ins prasselnde Feuer und stieg dann in ihr warmes Bett, glücklich darüber, dass sie Freunde besaß die ihr wirklich aus der Patsche helfen konnten, falls es soweit einmal kommen würde, falls es so war.  
  
~*~  
  
25.Februar  
  
Plötzlich wurden überall in Edoras Hörner geblasen, selbst im letzten Eck hörte man sie laut schallen. Die kräftigen Hörner von Rohan waren unüberhörbar. Es trieb jeden aus seinem Haus und jeder sah den dunklen Reiter, der im hitzigen Galopp zu der Festung hinauf raste. Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit flog er an den Menschen vorbei. Manche erkannten eine Person vor ihm, andere meinten nur einen einfachen Sack in seinen Armen liegen zu sehen, niemand wusste es genau. Der Reiter sprang von seinem Pferd und sofort eilten ihm Soldaten zur Hilfe, die den völlig zertrümmerten Körper des Mannes vor ihm, die Treppen hinauf trugen. Langsam wurde der leblose Körper auf ein großes Bett gebettet, ein Zucken ging durch den völlig zerstörten Leib des Mannes. Eine schwere Kopfverletzung schien wohl sein Ende zu sein. Als ein wirres Gemurmel in dem Raum umher ging, erklang eine unruhige, zittrige Stimme um die Ohren der anderen.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", doch das Gemurmel ignorierte das zaghafte Flüstern der einsamen, weiblichen Stimme. Mit den Ellebogen verschaffte sie sich Luft um an den leblosen Körper zu kommen. Als sie ihn erreichte schüttete ein Soldat gerade hoch starken Alkohol in die offene Wunde am Bein und obwohl dies ein unglaublicher Schmerz gewesen sein musste, bleib der Körper leblos.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie erneut, doch dieses mal richtete sie die Frage nicht an die Krieger um sie herum, sondern an den Verwundeten selbst, sie kniete neben das Bett, ihre langen, blonden Haare umschmeichelten ihre sanften Züge. Ihre Haut wirkte fast milchig, durchsichtig, als wäre sie stark krank. Mit einem harten Griff umfasste sie die Hand des Toten, bittere Tränen rannen über ihr rundes Gesicht und ließ ihre Haut nun schimmern. Dann stand sie energisch auf, ihre Haare wirbelten, als sie sich fest umdrehte.  
  
"WAS IST GESCHEN?", rief sie außer sich. Mit einem mal wurde es still im Raum, der dunkle Reiter, der Théodreds Toten Körper bis in den Palast geschleppt hatte, trat mit einer ernsten Miene vor.  
  
"Er wurde in der Nähe von Isengards Grenze von Orks erschlagen, er lebte noch, als ich auf dem Weg hier her war. Aber die starke Kopfverletzung hat ihn über den Ritt zu sehr geschwächt", sagte er und sein Gesicht bekam plötzlich etwas weiches. Eowyn nickte fest und entschlossen.  
  
"Lasst uns allein!", rief sie in die Runde. Die Männer zögerten, zweifelten an ihrem Verstand, doch aus Respekt vor ihrer Größe nickten sie allesamt und wendeten sich langsam zum Gehen. Erst als der letzte die Tür hinter sich schloss brach sie in sich zusammen. Nun war sie allein, konnte trauern, musste nicht mehr zeigen, wie stark sie war. Weinend kauerte sie über Théodreds Bett, hielt seine Tote Hand und wünschte sich, dass er wieder erwachen würde. Sie spürte wie die Erinnerungen an den lebenden Théodred sie übermächtigten. Er war ihr Cousin gewesen, sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, hatten Freude und Leid geteilt und sie hatte ihm verdammt noch mal gesagt, dass er nicht gehen sollte. Er hätte nie in die Nähe von Isengard kommen dürfen, denn er war so wütend hinausgerannt, dass sie ihn ungern als Narr bezeichnete. Sie hob ihr Tränen benetztes Gesicht und sah in sein kalkweiße Gesicht.  
  
Er war so wütend gewesen, als sie ihn das letzte mal lebend gesehen hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater verflucht, da er ihm nun nicht mal mehr Antworten gab. Sie verstand es, König Theoden hatte sich zu sehr verändert, seit er diesem Diener erlaubt hatte ins einen Dienst zu treten. Gott, wie schwach sie sich fühlte. Wackelig erhob sie sich. Nun war es an ihr, Theoden den Tod seines einzigen Sohnes zu beichten. Mit zitternden Schritte trat sie aus dem kleinen Raum.  
  
~*~  
  
Vorsichtig hob er den Winzling aus dem kleinen Kinderbett, liebevolle Züge zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Die väterliche Liebe war seit dem ersten Schreien aktiv. Der kleine Sprössling saugte wohltuend an Sebastians Daumen, die Augen hatte er dabei feste zugepresst, als konzentrierte er sich sehr darauf. Er hatte, zu Sebastians bedauern, nicht seine Augen gerbt, sein Sohn hatte die braunen, rehartigen, Augen seiner lieblichen Frau. Das einzige was sein Sohn in diesem Moment von ihm zu haben schien, waren die dunklen Haare, denn seine Frau besaß weiche, blonde Haare. Plötzlich überkam ihn wieder dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Liliane war eine unglaubliche Person, sie stellte ihn nie in Frage, tat alles was eine Frau zu tun hatte ohne zu murren und pflegte die Ehe von Anfang an. Doch manchmal in den dunklen Nächten, wenn sie sich ganz nah an ihn schmiegte, fühlte er, dass er sie auch gerne mal anders sehen würde, er wusste nur nicht wie. Er liebte ihre Position als Hausherrin, liebte ihren Stolz, mit welchen sie ihn manchmal betrachtete und er liebte es, wie sie ihn zärtlich küsste, sanfte Tupfer auf seinen Mundwinkel setzte um ihn so jedes mal aufs neue zu verführen.  
  
Liliane beobachtete ihren Mann, während er ihren Sohn in seinem Arm betrachtete. Sie war glücklich, so glücklich wie noch nie. Sie hatte Glenlyons Sohn bekommen, der Sohn der, seit seinem ersten Besuch hier, der begehrteste Mann am Hofe ihres Vaters war. Er war jung, hatte dunkle Haare und diese eisigen Augen, bei dem sie jedes mal einen wolligen Schauer auf dem Rücken verspürte, wenn er sie ansah und er tat es oft. Er war ein großer Mann, hatte aber noch lange nicht die Riesenhafte Größe seines Vaters erreicht. Außerdem war er als ein großartiger Krieger bekannt, der seine Stadt bis aufs letzte Hemd verteidigt hatte, seitdem respektierte ihm jeder und sie profitierte von diesem Respekt. Sie waren beide recht jung, er gerade mal einundzwanzig und sie zweiundzwanzig, doch trotz diesem jungen Alter war sie davon überzeugt, dass beide alles richtig tun würden. Ihre nackten Füße machten keinen Lärm, als sie auf ihn zuschritt und die Arme um seinen Bauch legte, sie spürte kurz wie er sich verkrampfte und dann glücklich ausatmete.  
  
"Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten", flüsterte sie leise und ihre Stimme klang Elbenähnlich. Sanft bette Sebastian seinen Sohn in die Holzwiege und zog die Decke über den kleinen Körper.  
  
"Hast du die Ehe etwa schon satt?", fragte er belustigt und in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn nie satt haben könnte, da ihre Augen Bände sprachen, wenn sie ihn ansah. Sie schmunzelte geheimnisvoll und richtete sich dann gerade auf um ihm die Nachricht ehrenvoll überbringen zu können.  
  
"Théodred ist heute morgen in Edoras verstorben, sein Bote brachte die Nachricht am Mittag." Er war wie erstarrt, zuckte kurz ungläubig mit dem Auge und wendete sich dann verzweifelt von ihr ab, er wollte nun am liebsten alleine sein. Er hatte Théodred nie persönlich gesehen, aber es war immer sein größter Wunsch gewesen, dass er den Thron besteigen konnte um den alten Narr endlich beiseite zu schaffen, doch nun war alle Hoffnung verloren. Rohan war dem Untergang geweiht.  
  
"Sebastian..... Liebster, soll ich dich alleine lassen?", fragte Liliane sanft. Sebastian riss sich zusammen, drehte sich zu ihr um und nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Danke Liliane", sie nickte nur, küsste kurz seine Wange und verließ den Saal. Sebastian war nun alleine mit seinem Sohn, doch er betrachtete ihn nicht. Lief stumm zum Fenster und blickte auf die weiter Steppe von Rohan, er konnte nun direkt auf eine nahe Koppel sehen. Rohans Pferde, das Kapitel von Rohan. Sie sind das Kapitel Rohans, jeder sollte sich mit ihnen auskennen. Hörte er die klare Stimme in seinem Kopf, er dachte selten an Sara aus Rohan und wenn, dann nur wegen diesem Satz. Doch was brachten Rohan nun die Pferde, wenn die Reiter fehlen würden und sie würden fehlen, wenn der König alle in den sinnlosen Krieg ziehen lässt. Wenn er zusieht wie Städte, Siedlungen und Häuser verbrennen. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er auf den Fenstersims. Gab es überhaupt noch irgendwelche Hoffnung für sein Land? Er war nun nicht mehr der Erbe von Chesthill. Chesthill existierte nicht mehr, die Stadt wurde zum Tode erklärt, sein Vater hatte nun keinen Ruf mehr und hätte Sebastian nicht Marquies Erbin geheiratet, wären die Lords von Glenlyon nie wieder zu Lords geschlagen geworden. Er hatte Glück viel Glück. Und Liebe.  
  
~Ende des 2.Kapitels~  
  
Comment:  
  
Soooo jetzt is der zweite Streich fertig. Ich muss sagen, dass die eigentliche Geschichte noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hat, erst wenn der Kampf in Helms Klamm beginnt, aber ich arbeite schwer darauf hinzu.  
  
@Andelin °lol° und glaubst du sie kommen noch immer zusammen? Ich sag nur, abwarten.... ich mach es auf jeden fall nicht leicht und was Eowyn angeht, da wird auf jeden Fall noch was passieren.  
  
Okay wie immer bettele ich um Reviews!!!! Also BBIITTTEE!!!!! 


	3. 3Kapitel

Disclaimer: Tolkien gehört alles und mir leider nichts :´-(  
  
~*Kapitel Nummer -3- *~  
  
1.März  
  
Neue Angriffe. Neue Gefahren, doch von Isengard kam nichts mehr. Verwunderlich fand das ganz Edoras. Doch etwas braute sich gefährlich zusammen. Es war als spürte man hinter jeder Ecke einen Ork lauern oder hinter jedem Busch ein anderes Wesen. Die Spannung in der Luft hätte man mit einem Messer schneiden können, so dick war sie. Sara spürte es ähnlich.... ähnlich, aber im Gegensatz zu den Menschen freute sie sich. Nein, es war keine Freude zu sterben, sondern vielmehr eine Freude endlich kämpfen zu können und das würde sie. Sie strotzte nur so vor Energie, man sah sie meistens nur rennend und reitend und der Gedanke, dass zwischen ihr und Sebastian mehr hätte sein können verflüchtigte sich bald. Lána teilte diese Vorfreude nicht, denn sie erfuhr von Samuel, dass er König nicht im Traum daran dachte auch nur einen kleinen Finger gegen die Angriffe zu rühren. Es beunruhigte jeden. Nur eben nicht Sara. Oft genug hatte Lána ihr einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst, damit diese endlich aufhören würde, wie eine Blöde mit dem Schwert herumzufummeln.  
  
"Der König wird dich sowieso nicht kämpfen lassen", motze Lána, während ihre Freundin im Schrank nach geeignetem Stoff für einen neuen Beutel, für ihren Dolch suchte.  
  
"Er muss es ja auch nicht erfahren", erwiderte Sara gleichgültig, sie achtete kaum auf ihre Schmollende Freundin, die böse guckend in der kleinen Nische der Hütte saß.  
  
"Es fällt ja überhaupt nicht auf, wenn du zwischen den Männern umher tanzt", knurrte Lána. Sara lachte nur schräg.  
  
"Na und, was sollen sie tun, man sollte einer Frau mit Dolchen und Schwertern nie zunahe kommen", Lána grinste breit und der böse Gesichtsausdruck verschwand augenblicklich.  
  
"Was sich die Orks wohl denken, wenn du schon alle Menschen vor ihnen tötest", Sara erwiderte das Grinsen breit. Dann hob Lána arrogant die Augenbrauen und musterte ihre Freundin, die im Nachthemd eine jämmerliche Gestalt abgab.  
  
"Aber so schwach wie du bist, trägt dich ein Krieger am Ohrläppchen zurück in die sichere Festung", Sara fuhr verblüfft an ihrem Körper entlang, blieb dann aber an der Hüte hängen und stemmte die Fäuste energisch hinein.  
  
"Soll er erst mal versuchen, solange ich wenigstens mein Schwert tragen kann, wird er es vorziehen mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen", grinste Sara, doch Lána erwiderte das Grinsen nicht. Sie atmete schmerzverzerrt durch und sah ihre Freundin flehend an.  
  
"Bitte Sara, lass das einfach. Du weißt gar nicht was Krieg bedeutet, du hast keine Ausbildung und.... und.... ich mach mir einfach Sorgen", sagte sie verzweifelt, doch Sara konnte und wollte keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, oft genug hatte sie es sich geschworen und aufs besondere vergaß sie nicht ihren ersten Schwur, der Schwur der alles verändert hatte.  
  
"Lána ich kann keine Rücksicht nehmen, das habe ich mir immer gewünscht und ich will später nicht sterben ohne dabei das richtige für mein Land getan zu haben, versteh das doch", sprach Lána leise, sie flüsterte fast, weil sie meinte, ihre Stimme würde jeden Moment abbrechen. Sie fühlte plötzlich starke Tränen in ihrer Bauchgegend, sie hasste die Schwäche die ihre bereits in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Starke Menschen weinen nicht.  
  
"Du weißt welche Gerüchte im Moment im Umlauf sind, Saruman soll angeblich eine Armee züchten um Rohan den Erdboden gleich zumachen, du wirst auch nichts ausrichten können", der flehende Ton bewohnte noch immer Lánas Stimmbänder. Sara ließ sich seufzend vor das prasselnde Kaminfeuer nieder, dann lächelte sie schwach und ihre drei Leberflecke leuchteten in ihrem, vom Feuer beschienenen, Gesicht.  
  
"Dann Lána, wird uns sowieso nichts mehr retten können, warum sollte ich dann nicht kämpfen?", sprach Sara fest.  
  
"Weil wir fliehen könnten, wir könnten nach Gondor oder in den Norden ziehen oder zu den Elben", Lánas Stimme zitterte vor Angst, als sie die Antwort die jetzt kommen würde schon begriff.  
  
"Gondor ist das nächste Ziel da sind wir nicht sicher, im Norden gibt es nichts für Menschen und die Elben segeln davon, bald bleibt auch von ihnen nicht mehr, als Legenden. Es ist Sinnlos", sprach Sara flüsternd. Lána konnte nichts mehr erwidern, alles schien gesagt und doch blieb alles offen. So viel wollten beide besprechen, doch ihnen fehlten die richtigen Worte und Sara wusste, dass Lána versuchen würde mit Samuel zu fliehen und Lána wusste, dass sie ihre Freundin alleine zurücklassen musste, damit sie für ihr Land sterben konnte und sie begriffen es dort zum ersten mal. Lána die stumm auf dem Bett saß, die Beine an ihren Körper heran gezogen und Sara die in das prasselnde Feuer starrte. Beide wussten nun, dass sich ihre Wege trennen würden, schon sehr bald. Zu bald.  
  
"Du weißt warum ich all das tue, du weißt von dem Schwur den ich am Grab meiner Eltern geleistet habe, ich kann nicht mehr zurück", müde hob Sara den Blick und sah ihre Freundin liebevoll an "und ich will es auch gar nicht"  
  
~*~  
  
Rückblick:  
  
Der Wind fegte über den kleinen Friedhof, die Blätter der alten Eiche raschelten im Wind und gaben ein stummes Klagelied von sich. Bäume auf einem Friedhof klingen anders, als Bäume auf dem einfachen Land, sie besingen nicht die Toten. Die Toten die stumm zu ihren Füßen schlafen und die Wurzeln beim wachsen beobachten. Die Toten sehen, wie die Bäume immer größer werden und sie begreifen, dass sie nie wieder wachsen können, dass sie auf ewig in ihrem jetzigen Körper stecken werden. Die kleine Sara saß zusammengesunken am einem einfachen Holzpflock auf dem Friedhof. Es hatte nicht für eine richtige Bestattung gereicht und so hatte sie einen großen Stock in den Boden gestemmt, damit sie immer wusste wo ihre Eltern lagen. Aber sie würde es auch nie vergessen. Es war wichtig zu wissen, wo seine Wurzeln, seine Verwandten waren. Falls man zu ihnen gehen muss um sie um Rat zu fragen. Stumm strich Sara die Gänseblümchen auf den Grab und seufzte dann tief aus.  
  
"Sie haben es mir heute gesagt", sprach sie zu dem Stock im Boden, um welchem herum viele Gänseblümchen lagen, wieder raschelte es im Baum ,als erwartete man, dass sie weitersprach. "Sie haben mir gesagt, wie es passiert ist", sie spürte die Tränen an ihren Wangen, wischte sie energisch mit dem Handballen weg. Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen, jetzt, sofort. Dann schluckte sie hart und strich weiter das Gänseblümchen ab.  
  
"Sie meinen es wären Orks gewesen und.... und, dass du dich nicht wehren konntest, Mutter", sie sah liebevoll auf den Stock und hoffte so sehr, dass ihre Mutter sie sehen könnte.  
  
"Sie haben auch gesagt, dass Papa dich beschützen wollte und dadurch gefallen ist, aber warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?", ihre Stimme zitterte nun und ganz plötzlich konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, unaufhörlich, flossen sie ihre Wangen entlang. Schluchzend brach sie über dem Grab zusammen, panischartig krallte sie sich in die feuchte Erde, die noch aufgewühlt war. Sie zerdrückte die Erde so sehr unter ihren Händen, dass der feuchte Matsch sich tief unter ihre Nägeln grub, sie schluchzte so lange, bis sie meinte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, dann hob sie ihren Tränenverschleiertes Gesicht und schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den Boden.  
  
"WARUM HAST DU DICH NICHT GEWEHRT?", schrie sie aus voller Kehle, ihre Brust drohte unter ihrem Herzen zu zerspringen und ihr Mund war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet, dann legte sie sich bibbernd vor Kälte und vor Krämpfen auf das nasse Grab und versuchte unter der Erde irgendetwas zu hören, aber das war nicht, nur ihr laut, schlagendes Herz und ihr stockender Atem, Tränen rannen weiter ihre Wangen entlang.  
  
"ich schwöre bei eurer ewigen Ruhe und eurem ewigen Schlaf, dass ich mich wehren werde, ich werde mich wehren!", flüsterte sie in das stumme Grab hinein, dann vergrub sie ihre dreckigen Hände in ihr Gesicht.  
  
"ich schwöre es......", dann prasselte leise der Regen auf sie hinab und sie spürte wie sie langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt, auf dem Grab ihrer Eltern, die wenige Meter unter ihr ihren ewigen Schlaf schliefen. Samuel fand sie in den frühen Morgenstunden und brachte sie nach Hause, durch diese Aktion fing sie sich eine starke Erkältung ein, aber den Schwur vergaß sie nie.  
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen herrschte eine unglaubliche Unruhe in Edoras, die Menschen liefen umher, packten ihre Sachen, stoben auseinander und kreischten wie Hühner. Als Sara am Nachmittag von ihrem Ritt nach Hause kam, bemerkte sie diese Unruhe und sie sah beobachtend durch die ganze Stadt, bis sie vor den Palast des Königs ritt, wo sich die Menschenmenge versammelt hatte, ihr großes Pferd bekam den Respekt den es verdiente und die Menschen stoben ein Stück auseinander. Plötzlich flog die obere Tür des Palastes auf und eine junge Frau stürmte mit wehenden Kleidern hinaus. Sara beobachtete sie genau, beobachtete wie sie hinter dem Palast wieder verschwand und lauschte dem Getuschel der Menschen.  
  
"Lady Eowyn war das.. wahrscheinlich steht es nicht gut um den König", hörte Sara einen jungen Mann flüstern, doch sie lauschte weiter.  
  
"Seht ihr die drei Pferde dort? .... man erzählt sich sie gehören einem Menschen, einem Elben, einem Zwerg und einem Menschen, sie sind hier um den König vom Tode zu bewahren", Sara musterte die drei Pferde die von ein paar Soldaten gehalten wurden, dann blickte sie sich um. Um sie herum wuselten die Menschen langsam wieder auseinander, sie schienen das Interesse zu verlieren, doch Sara war noch lange nicht soweit das Interesse zu verlieren. Vorsichtig glitt sie an Castilôs herunter und fasste ihm an Zügel, dann führte sie ihn um den Palast herum und sah sich suchend um. Wo eben noch Lady Eowyn verschwunden war, war nichts außer einem alten Steinhof zu sehen. Castilôs Hufe klackerten auf dem Steinboden, wenn sie hier war, würde sie die beiden schon hören. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah Sara sich um, hier war sie noch nie gewesen, obwohl es für jeden zugänglich war. Efeu wuchs an der Steinmauer entlang und kleine Fenster hoben sich aus dem unebenen Stein hervor. Erstaunt pfiff Sara durch die Zähne und stoppte.  
  
"Lasst mich alleine", erschrocken fuhr sie herum, in einer eingearbeiteten Ecke entdeckte sie die langen, golden schimmernden Haare von Lady Eowyn. Sofort vergaß sie das schlucken und räusperte sich nicht gerade vornehm.  
  
"oh... ich wollte eigentlich nur.."  
  
"wissen wie es dem König ergeht?", mutmaßte die Nichte des Königs und trat aus der dunklen Ecke hervor. Ihre Haare glitzerten nun wie reines Gold in der Sonne und ihr Gesicht wirkte weiß wie Schnee, trotzdem hatte sie eine Anmut, dass sie gut und gerne auch eine stattliche Elbe abgeben würde.  
  
"Nein", sagte Sara sofort und strich kurz über Castilôs Hals, sie wusste eigentlich auch nicht so genau was sie hier tat, sie wusste nur, dass Eowyn anders war, als andere Frauen, sie war vielleicht so anders, wie sie es war.  
  
"Gut, ich wünsche trotzdem in Ruhe gelassen zu werden", forderte Eowyn in einer höflichen Art. Sara konnte und wollte aber nicht gehen, nicht bevor, sie nicht erfahren hatte, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
"Entschuldigt meine Direktheit, aber das ganze Dorf sprach vom Krieg, der bald folgen wird", Eowyn runzelte die zarte Stirn und sah plötzlich doch schwach und krank aus.  
  
"Was das Dorf redet interessiert den König schon lange nicht mehr."  
  
"Aber euch?", fragte Sara und bereute es sofort wieder, den König so in Frage gestellt zu haben. Eowyn jedoch tat keine Regung, außer die Hände vor ihrer Hüfte zu verschränken.  
  
"Ich bin weder Königin, noch direkte Nachfolgerin, mich darf niemand, wegen meinen Interessen, befragen", erwiderte Eowyn müde, als habe sie diesen Satz auswendig gelernt und müsste ihn jedem Vortragen.  
  
"Aber ihr müsst doch einen gewissen Einfluss haben?", sprach Sara verblüfft, sie vergaß völlig mit wem sie hier sprach. Eowyn hob müde einen Mundwinkel.  
  
"Den größten Einfluss hat wohl Gríma, was interessiert ihn da meine Meinung", erwiderte sie sarkastisch, so dass Sara plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, mit ihrer Intuition richtig zu liegen.  
  
"Wenn ihr mir diese Unverschämtheit erlaubt; Selbst die Königin hätte keinen Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen des Königs", plötzlich hob Eowyn den Kopf und Sara dachte im ersten Moment, sie würde wütend werden, doch dann huschte ein unscheinbares Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
  
"Nun, sie ist nun mal eine Frau und muss sie beugen", erwiderte Eowyn, doch ihre Stimme hatte etwas argwöhnisches, dass Sara den nächsten Schritt vornahm und mutig lächelte.  
  
"Oh, sie muss nichts", Eowyn runzelte verblüfft die Stirn und stieß einen kurzen Ton von sich.  
  
"Eure Ansichten sind aber sehr außergewöhnlich, nur leider stehen wir da alleine", Sara hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Wir?", erschrocken darüber, dass Eowyn etwas preisgegeben hatte, was sie sonst streng geheim gehalten hatte, fuhr sie sich mit ihrer zarten hand an den Mund und wendete den Blick ab.  
  
"Ihr glaubt also auch, dass Frauen mehr können, als eine Hausfrau zu spielen?", fragte Sara aufdringlich, sie hatte die Grenze schon längst überschritten und spielte nur noch mit dem Auslöser.  
  
"Ihr solltet nun wirklich gehen, dies ist kein Platz für die Dorfmenschen", erwiderte Eowyn schwach und wendete sich zum gehen, doch Sara bebte plötzlich vor Anspannung, das Gefühl eine verbündete in der Nichte des Königs zu finden, war so berauschend.  
  
"Wenn ihr es nicht schafft für die rechte der Frauen zu kämpfen, wie sollte sich je etwas ändern?", rief sie dem königlichen Blut hinterher. Eowyn stoppte, verharrte und senkte dann den Kopf, als sie sich umwendete, meinte Sara etwas glitzerndes in ihrem Augen zu erkennen.  
  
"Ich bin bloß eine Frau", sagte Eowyn trocken und wendete sich entgültig zum Gehen. Zurück blieb eine völlig verstörte Sara, die immer noch nicht richtig begriffen hatte, was hier gerade geschehen war. Selbst als Eowyn hinter einer der vielen Türen verschwunden war, blieb Sara zurück und dachte darüber nach und zum ersten mal begriff sie, dass es nicht nur Menschen wie Lána gab, die es akzeptierten keine Rechte zu haben. Vielleicht gab es mehr Frauen, als sie dachte, mehr Frauen, die ebenso bereit waren zu kämpfen wie sie und wenn Eowyn an erster Stelle reiten würde, würden weitere folgen und bald, würde sich ihr größter Traum erfüllt haben. Doch Sara riss sich aus diesen absurden Gedanken, Tagträume. Und doch... etwas, und wenn es auch nur ein bisschen war, ließ den Gedanken frei in ihr fliegen wie ein Vogel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pass auf euch auf, ich will keine Klagen hörten", lächelte Sebastian seine Frau an und schloss sie und seinen Sohn in seine Arme. Er kleine Säugling quengelte und umschloss Sebastians Finger kurz, dann ließ er sie wieder los und schloss grunzend die Augen, breit grinsend sah er in das besorgte Gesicht von Liliane.  
  
"Spiel nicht den Held und pass auf, dass du unbeschadet den Heimweg antreten kannst, wir brauchen dich hier", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte, da sie nicht wusste was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er und die Menschen von Marquies zum König gerufen wurden. In der Nacht war Gandalf der Weiße bei ihnen vorbei geritten und hatte ihnen befohlen, genug Männer bereitzustellen um am nächsten Tag nach Edoras reiten zu können. Gründe gab es keine, aber es schien wichtig zu sein. Doch das war es immer. Sebastian drückte seiner Frau einen tiefen und innigen Kuss auf den Mund und strich sanft eine blonde Strähne aus ihrem runden Gesicht. "Ich werde bald wieder da sein, versprochen", flüsterte er und lächelte, doch sie schüttelte eisern den Kopf.  
  
"Versprich nichts, ich würde nur wütend sein, wenn du es doch brichst", es waren Momente der Nähe und der Liebe, bis er endlich einen letzten Blick zurück warf und aus der Tür trat. Sein Blick war starr und eisern, er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel Trainiert und fühlte sich fit genug um endlich für die Tote Stadt Chesthill zu kämpfen, denn darauf hatte er lange gewartet und wenn Gandalf Männer benötigte, würde es wohl zu einem Kampf kommen. Als er aus dem Schloss trat warteten schon etwa hundert Männer auf den Aufbruch. Langsam erklomm er sein hohes Ross und wunk seinem Begleiter an die Seite. Gemeinsam besprachen sie den Weg und die Vorgehensweise, bis es dann endlich losging. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Frau, wie sie aus dem Fenster sah und sie würde da auch noch stehen, wenn er nur noch ein kleiner Fleck unter vielen sein würde, doch drehte er sich nicht um, es würde ihm nur das Herz zerbrechen, also trieb er seine Männer an und lenkte den Trupp in Richtung Edoras. Die Festung des Königs, dessen Hilfe er verwehrt bekommen hatte, doch er würde nicht für den König kämpfen, sondern für Chesthill.  
  
~*~  
  
Gandalf hatte Wunder bewirkt, was niemand zuvor für möglich gehalten hatte war passiert. Theoden wurde geheilt von Sarumans Klaue und sein Diener auf ewig verbannt. Frisches Leben wurde durch die Adern des Königs gepumpt und der ewig frische Lebensmut kam in vollen Zügen zurück und doch, konnte niemand dem König geben, was er auf ewig verloren hatte. Seinen Sohn. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach und der Hass breitete sich aus. Das Verlangen nach Rache glühte tief in ihm und ließ ihn nicht wieder los, so dass er bereits am gleichen Tag Kräfte mobilisierte. Gandalf hatte bereits vorgesorgt, denn von überall her strömten die Streitkräfte Rohans, doch zu seinem Bedauern fanden sich weniger ein, als geplant. Müde zu spekulieren, musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass dies niemals reichen würde um Isengard den Boden gleichzumachen. Die Schatten hingen immer tiefer im Land und breiteten sich rasend schnell aus, jedem wurde das Herz schwerer, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und nur wenige sahen Hoffnung in der Genesung des Königs. Zu lange hatte es gedauert, zu wenig Zeit blieb allen und so wurde in Edoras alles im Eiltempo gemacht. Der König rief sein Volk auf, die ihn mit Erstauen und Bewunderung vor seiner Festung stehen sahen. Zu seiner rechten Gandalf und Aragorn, zu seiner linken Legolas, Gimli und seine Nichte Eowyn, die den Worten des Königs mit einem geistesabwesenden Lächeln lauschte. Es war ein solch Harmonisches Bild, dass es später mal gemalt werden würde. Der König rief seine Soldaten zusammen und befahl seiner Nichte die Frauen und Kinder nach Helms Klamm zu führen. Helms Klamm, war steht's immer der Ort der Flucht geworden und der König zog es vor sich dort zurückzuziehen. Es würde sicherer sein, so hatte auch Gandalf es erklärt.  
  
Wenn man nun stumm in den Himmel starrte, die dunklen Wolken vorbeiziehen sah und die frische Brise in seinem Gesicht verspürte, hörte man hundert Pferde heranpreschen, die letzten Soldaten erschienen in Edoras. Der letzte Schritt war getan und alle bereiteten sich darauf vor, aufzubrechen. Manche anders als andere, so musste es auch Sara feststellen.  
  
Während sie ihr Schwert zum letzten mal polierte und anschließend ihren Dolch gut verstaute, packte Lána nur kopfschüttelnd ihren kleinen Beutel. Man hatte sie aufgefordert, ihre Sachen zu packen, aber nur das Nötigste, da man schon in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück nach Edoras reiten würde. Doch die Stimmung verriet die Angst des Gegenteils, denn niemand im Volk, wusste genau was geschehen würde. Und obwohl es niemand wusste, spürten alle, dass es ein Aufbruch ins Ungewisse werden würde. Nicht umsonst, packte Sara erst ihre Waffen und dann das Essen ein. Lána war zum zerreißen angespannt, wenn etwas an der Tür hämmerte, zuckte sie zusammen und riss die Tür panisch auf, doch es waren nur Soldaten, die sich vor ihren Türen so drängelten, dass sie manchmal ausversehen an die Tür stießen. Schon mindestens zum siebten male an diesem verrückten Tag.  
  
Samuel war schon in seinen Dienst getreten und ritt , bereits an erster Stelle voraus um die Lage zu erkunden. Lána und er hatten sich versprochen zu suchen und zu finden, so hatte Sara wenigstens eine Person, die nicht mit ihr in die Höhlen von Helms Klamm gedrängelt werden würde. Denn die hinteren Höhlen würden zum Schutz der Frauen und Kinder dienen. Als Sara daran dachte, dachte wie es sein würde, die ganze Zeit in dieser Höhle gefangen zu sein, verspürte sie ein beklemmendes Drängen und mit aller Macht wehrte sie sich gegen diese Vorstellung, es war ähnlich der Sklavenhaltung, sie würde dort gegen ihren Willen gefangen gehalten werden. Und sie würde sich lieber selbst erdrosseln, als dort den Verlauf der Schlacht mitzuerleben.  
  
Das gleichmäßige Hämmern war dieses mal anders, als die anderen. Routinierter und vorbereiteter schlug eine Faust gegen die Tür, Sara und Lána waren fertig und hatten nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet. Mit gefassten Schritten traten sie aus der Tür und erblickten ein Meer aus Frauen und Kindern. Sara riss ihre Augen ein Stück auf und blieb augenblicklich stehen. Edoras war groß, aber so groß hatte sie es nie eingeschätzt, natürlich befanden sich auch Frauen aus der Umgebung um sie herum. Es schien als wären die meisten Kämpfer schon davon geritten, also blieb ihnen nichts mehr, als ihnen zu folgen.  
  
Castilôs wartete in seiner Box, fertig gesattelt und fertig getrenst, sogar geputzt war er heute, was selten vorkam, doch Lána hatte irgendetwas tun müssen, die Warterei, hätte sie sogar veranlasst Hühner zu fangen, wenn welche da gewesen wären. Da Lána kein Pferd besaß und es bei den Frauen sowieso Luxus war, wenn sie reiten konnten, ritt sie hinter Sara auf dem starken Hengst. Wenn sie langsam reiten würden, würde Castilôs sie locker beide tragen können. Also schwangen sich beiden auf den Rücken des ruhigen Tieres. Lána klammerte sich an Sara, die das Tier durch die Menge an den Anfang des Trupps ritt. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung stellte sie sich in den Bügeln auf und überblickte die flache Ebene mit dem braunen Gras.  
  
"Ich sehe sogar die Krieger da vorne!" Lána erkannte das überschwängliche in Saras Stimme und hätte sie am liebsten erdolcht.  
  
"Du wirst doch nicht zu ihnen reiten?", fragte Lána zweifelnd und klammerte sich jetzt an den Sattel vor ihr, doch Sara ließ sich plumpsend wieder nieder.  
  
"Quatsch, noch ist es zu früh, erst, wenn wir in Helms Klamm sind", erwiderte diese gleichgültig, sie hatte den Aggressiven Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Freundin gehört, aber es war ihr egal. Lána wusste, dass es nun nicht mehr zu ändern war und das wusste auch Sara, deswegen ignorierte sie die kleinen Stichelein. Sie wusste, dass Lána das nur tat, da sie Angst um sie hatte und das war ein tolles Gefühl.  
  
Langsam schritten die Frauen heran. Castilôs war bald einer der ersten Pferde, da er locker mit den anderen mithalten konnte, bald schon hatten sie eine freie Sicht auf die Hügeln, die sich vor ihnen auftaten. Trotzdem war der Ritt anstrengend, da es Lána nicht gewohnt war lange auf einem Pferd zu sitzen und Sara es nicht gewohnt war so ruhig mit einem Pferd zu reiten. Sie war sonst immer über die Steppe geprescht hatte sich in den Bügel gestellt und die Augen geschlossen, für einen kurzen Moment war es so gewesen, als wäre sie geflogen. Doch jetzt spürte sie selten einen kühlen Lufthauch an ihrer Wange und das dann auch nur, wenn ein klein bisschen Wind aufkam.  
  
~*~  
  
"König... da ist ein Mann der euch unbedingt sprechen möchte!" Ein Diener ritt in einem zügigen Trab an den reitenden König heran, er war tief in seine Gedanken versunken und schrak auf. Dann nickte er geistesabwesend und sah sich suchend um. Von links ritt ein junger Mann heran, er erschien riesig auf dem Sattel seines weißen Pferdes, hatte aber ein noch sehr junges Gesicht, in das er nun blickte. Als der junge Mann näher geritten kam, zuckte Theoden erneut zusammen, es war als stachen die Augen seines Gegenübers tief in sein Herz. Solch ein eisblau hatte er selten gesehen, vielleicht wirkten sie noch extremer, da seine Haare recht dunkel waren, aber es faszinierten ihn diese Augen, schon als er sie sah.  
  
"Eure Hoheit", Sebastian tat eine kurze Verbeugung auf seiner Stute und blickte dann mit festen Blick auf. Es war einfach unglaublich, der König wirkte um Jahrzehnte jünger, keine Falten, kein weißes Haar und ein frisches Gesicht. Die Augen des Königs sahen ihn wachsam an. Die alten Augen des Königs hatten damals wie durch ihn hindurch gesehen, vielleicht war an den Gerüchten etwas dran gewesen und der König war gar nicht sterbendkrank gewesen, sondern tatsächlich von Saruman belegt. Jetzt runzelte eben dieser König kurz die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Ich kenne euch irgendwoher", sagte er leise und Sebastian nickte schnell.  
  
"Ich besuchte euch vor ein paar Wochen mit meinem Vater Glenlyon dem Lord von Chesthill, der Toten Stadt." Theoden wisch erschocken bei diesen Worten zurück, er erinnerte sich nicht, aber er spürte plötzlich einen kalten Hass aus den Augen seines Gegenübers strömen, das Gefühl, dass er damals etwas unglaublich falsches getan haben musste ließ ihn nicht mehr los.  
  
"Die Tote Stadt?", fragte der König verblüfft. Sebastian zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen und nickte dann langsam.  
  
"Sie wurde von Orks so sehr vernichtet, dass sie nicht mehr wieder aufgebaut werden konnte, so wurde sie zur Toten Stadt erklärt." Diese Worte trafen den König härte, als die traurigen Augen. Er hatte viel wieder gut zu machen, vielleicht war es schon zu spät und er schämte sich so sehr. Seine Väter und Ahnen würden ihn in den ewigen Hallen niemals begrüßen, wenn solch eine Schande auf seinen Schultern lastete. Er fühlte plötzlich wie groß diese Schuld war und bei dem Anblick von Sebastians Augen schien sie ihn fast zu erdrücken.  
  
"Ich teile eure Trauer, auch wenn ihr dieses Angebot nicht annehmen werdet, was ich in euren Augen deutlich lese", in diesem eisklaren Augen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu " Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als dass wir uns nicht geschlagen geben werden um auch Tote Städte wieder errichten zu können, nichts kann Tod sein, wenn Hoffnung in ihm Haust." Sebastian zwinkerte kurz, sah dem König in die Augen und hasste sich plötzlich selbst, da er für diesem Mann mit einem mal eine Sympathie empfand und das obwohl er ihn so sehr hassen wollte, wie es sein Vater tat. Er fühlte plötzlich, dass er seinen Vater verraten könnte, allein deswegen, weil er den König aufgesucht hatte.  
  
"Wer kann noch an meine Stadt glauben und hoffen?", fragte Sebastian schwach, seine Stimme war leise und fast unhörbar, doch der König vernahm es, auch weil er Sebastian so angestrengt auf die Lippen gesehen hatte.  
  
"Ich hoffe und falls ihr es nicht tun werdet, werde ich für euch mit hoffen. Wie ist euer Name?", fragte der König und lächelte leicht. Sebastian hob den Blick wieder und begegnete den des Königs.  
  
"Sebastian von Marquies, mein König"  
  
~*~  
  
Als Sara sich das nächste mal im Sattel aufstellte stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus und fuchtelte mit der Hand in der Luft herum.  
  
"Lána, da ist Helms Klamm... noch etwa zwei Kilometer und wir haben es geschafft." Lána teilte diese Freude nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte schlimme Sachen von Helms Klamm gehört, eine Festung zum Schutz und dass sie sich schützen mussten, hatte etwas unberuhigendes. Ja, sogar beängstigendes. Sie hatte gehofft mit Samuel flüchten zu können, bevor der Krieg ausbrechen würde, aber dann war alles so schnell passiert und schon war Samuel auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm gewesen, also war ihr nichts übrig geblieben, als ihm zu folgen, denn ohne ihn würde sie nirgends hingehen.  
  
"Echt toll", stieß Lána grummelnd hervor und entlockte Sara ein lautes Lachen.  
  
"Ach Lána, siehs doch mal so; dort wirst du Samuel wiedersehen", meinte Sara schmunzelnd. Und als Lána daran dachte musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Sara Recht hatte, das war der einzige Grund, weswegen ihr der trostlose Ort angenehm erschien.  
  
~Ende des 3.Kapitels~  
  
Kommentar:  
  
So das isser nun, der dritte Teil und ab jetzt ist Schluss mit der Vorarbeit, ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht's dann richtig los, ich hoffe, dass es euch so gut gefällt. Ja was geht's zu sagen? Ihr werdet euch vielleicht fragen warum ich den Charakter Sebastian reingemischt habe, aber dazu komme ich noch, keine Sorge, der wird seine Rolle noch spielen.  
  
@Andelin schnell genug weitergeschrieben? *g* Ne da kommt keine besondere männliche Hauptperson mehr dazu, aber mal schaun, was sich noch machen lässt. Danke für dein Review, hab mich tierisch gefreut!!!  
  
@Jinx Ich kann dir gerne Bescheid sagen, ich verlange aber einen Gegenleistung *grins*, schließlich ist diene Story auch eine meiner liebsten und ich würde mich super freuen, wenn du ganz schnell weiterschreibst!!!  
  
Das war's von mir, auf ein neues. Eure Cat!!! 


End file.
